cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Units and Structures Summary
Welcome, Commander. This page is a quick summary of the arsenal of the Allied Forces from Great World War II through to World War III. Click on the relevant links to find out more about the units and structures listed here. List of units and structures in: * Command and Conquer Red Alert * Command and Conquer Red Alert 2 * Command and Conquer Red Alert 3 Great World War II (Red Alert) Structures *Construction Yard *Power Plant *Advanced Power Plant *Ore Refinery *Ore Silo *Barracks *War Factory *Naval Yard *Helipad *Pillbox *Camouflaged Pillbox *Turret *AA Gun *Service Depot *Radar Dome *Technology Center *Gap Generator Chronosphere *Chronosphere *Sandbags Concrete Wall Fake Structures *Concrete Wall * Fake Structures Infantry *Rifle Infantry: Basic Allied rifle infantry. They are mostly effective against other infantry and armor (when in large numbers). Infantry are armed with M16s. *Engineer: Engineers are deployed onto the battlefield to capture enemy structures or repair your own. They are unarmed and must be protected by other combat units. *Rocket Soldier: Infantry units equipped with M72 LAW rocket launchers, Rocket Soldiers are slower than regular Rifle Infantry but are more effective at destroying enemy armor and aircraft. *Medic: Battlefield medics have the ability to heal friendly infantry units but cannot attack enemy infantry. *Spy: Spies are covert infantry units that are disguised as enemy soldiers and can infiltrate enemy buildings. You can find out how much money your enemy has, what units they are building, and how many units they have. Careful consideration should be made in that attack dogs can discover them. *Thief: Thieves can steal credits from enemy ore refineries and silos (1/2 the credit will be stolen). *Tanya Adams: A commando-like unit for the Allied forces (and Soviet in skirmish), Tanya is armed with 191145 handguns and plastic explosives. Besides being able to tear through groups of enemy infantry, she can also destroy bridges and enemy structures. Vehicles *Ranger- *Mobile GAP generator- *Mine Layer- *Ore Harvester- *MCV- *APC- *Light Tank- *Medium Tank- *Artillery- *Apache Longbow- *Transport- *Naval Transport- *Gunboat- *Destroyer- *Cruiser- Special *GPS Satellite *Sonar Pulse * Chronoshift Great World War III (Red Alert 2) Infantry All Allied infantry are trained from the Barracks. *GI: The GI is the basic Allied infantry unit. They are cheap to train but are only capable of light damage. They can deploy sandbags around themselves to boost firepower and strength. They are armed with machine pistols when undeployed and heavy machine guns when entrenched. *Engineer: These highly trained technicians may be defenseless on the battlefield, but they're indoorsy types anyway: Engineers can capture enemy buildings, heal friendly buildings, detect and disarm Ivan bombs and repair bridges. *Attack Dog: Unlike humans, attack dogs, with their canny sense of smell, can detect disguised units such as spies. Their bite is as bad as their bark: they can take out infantry with one lunge. *Rocketeer: Allied rocketeers are the GIs of the skies. Strapped into a powerful jet pack, the Rocketeer hoevers over the battlefield providing anti-air defense and ground support against light units. Watch for anti-air. *Spy: Allied spies are masters of disguise. They can sneak past enemies and into enemy structures, providing substantial benefits for the good guys. Watch for attack dogs - they are never fooled by a spy's disguise. *Chrono Legionnaire: Wish that elite Apocalypse Tank never existed? A group of Chrono Legionnaires can quickly teleport beside a target and use their special Chrono guns to erase it from time itself. Such awesome technology come with a large price tag however. *Sniper: The British have the most highly-trained sniper units in the world. They can pick off infantry easily from a very long range. God helps them if a tank or terror drone comes their way though. *Tanya: Agent Tanya Adams is America's most valuable commando. She can single-handedly destroy a Soviet infantry division. Her C4s destroys any enemy buildings. A competent swimmer. (Note that in Yuri's Revenge she can use her C4s on vehicles as well as structures). *Psi Commando: Special unit only obtainable after a spy infiltrates a Soviet Battle Lab (Yuri in YR). Psi Commandos are basically Yuri Clones with C4 explosives. *Chrono Commando: A SEAL with some Chrono. 'Nuff said. Obtainable after a spy infiltrates an Allied Battle Lab. Vehicles All Allied vehicles are built from the War Factory. *Grizzly Tank: Useful for base assaults, these all-purpose tanks are capable of grinding enemy infantry units under their powerful treads. They are faster than Soviet Rhino Tanks but have light armour. A meat-and-potatoes unit that every happy home should have. *IFV: An incredibly versatile vehicle, this transport alters its weapon depending on the type of infantry placed inside it. An Engineer IFV is particularly important as a mobile repair vehicle. Its standard "vanilla" weapon is a powerful anti-infantry and anti-air missile. *Prism Tank: "Seeing the light" was never so painful: This huge mirror harnesses solar energy to focus a beam of light that easily bounces off objects to strike nearby enemies. Although lightly-armoured, the deadly, long-range beam from its cannon disperse to hit other nearby units, allowing it to single-handedly destroy entire squads of enemy infantry. A group of prism tanks can level a base in seconds. *Mirage Tank: A lot of Soviet soldiers have dendrophobia ever since the Allies started using Mirage Tanks, and no wonder. When not moving, this unit changed its appearance to look like a tree. It can still shoot however, and its flame cannon is deadly to all land targets. Enemies force-firing on it will reveal it and make it a valid target. On the other hand, their infantry will sure look silly if that suspicious-looking tree turns out to be. . .well, a tree. Note that Mirage Tanks can only mimic plantlife, so be sure to place them carefully. Even the most dimwitted commander can figure out trees don't pop out of pavement or on bridges. *Tank destroyer: German engineering at its finest. Tank Destroyers easily rip through enemy armour but are less powerful against infantry and structures. *Chrono Miner: The Allied standard ore collector utilised a portable Chrono device to teleport back to the Ore Refinery. *Allied MCV: The root of Allied base construction. Aircrafts Aircrafts are built at the Air Force Command HQ except for the Nighthawk Transport, which is constructed at the War Factory. *Harrier: This fast VTOL jet is used for ground attacks. *Black Eagle: The airforce of the Korea Republic has some of the best pilots and best planes in the world. The Black Eagles are fast VTOL jets equipped with deadly missiles for ground attacks. *Nighthawk: This transport helicopter can ferry around 5 infantry units at a time. It is fast and invisible to enemy radar. Equipped with an anti-infantry machine gun. Naval Units *Destroyer: Allied Destroyers are designed for anti-submarine warfare. It detects submerged enemy units which can be quickly dealt with by Osprey planes stationed on its deck. It can also be used to bombard shorelines and enemy installations, allowing for easier amphibious invasions. *Amphibious Transport: Ferry vehicles and infantry across water. Can also travel on land. *Aegis Cruiser: Equipped with anti-air and anti-missile defenses. It comes with a large price tag however. *Dolphin: invisible to enemy radars, specially trained dolphins attack with an enhanced sonar device. They are effectively against all Soviet naval units, and Giant Squids in particular. What's next, killer whales? *Aircraft Carriers: Planes from an Aircraft Carrier land, reload and continue attacking until the selected target is destroyed. Which does not usually take any longer than a couple of seconds. Structures *Construction Yard: The Construction Yard is the foundation of all Allied bases. *Power Plant: Provide power for high-tech Allied equipments *Ore Refinery: The place where is is brought to be turned into credits. Comes with one ore truck with the option to build more. More ore trucks mean more credits. More credits mean more toys. *Barracks: The training facility for soldiers. *Air Force Command HQ: Provides radar access for Allied commanders, as well as allowing for the creation and maintainance of aircrafts. Up to four Harriers or Korean Black Eagles can be stationed at each structure. *War Factory: The place where Vehicle units are made. *Naval Shipyard: The construction facility where Naval units are made. *Service Depot: Here, damaged vehicles can be repaired. *Battle Lab: A specialized lab that gives the Allies access to a number of advanced units and buildings. *Ore Purifier: Once built, the efficient Ore Purifier gives the owning player +20% credits whenever a shipment of ore or gems comes into the refinery. *Spy Satellite Uplink: Activate Allied spy satellites in orbit overhead, revealing the entire battlefield for the commander. Unless of course the area is hidden by the . . . *Gap Generator: Does what its name suggests - create a gap in the enemy's radar and view of the battlefield, effectively hiding a base under a dark shroud. Not even spy satellites can pierce through the inky void. It is quite energy intensive however. *Weather Control Device: Play God. This nifty little device -- okay, nifty big device -- can lead to some stormy relationships, giving the player the ability to use lightning, wind and rain to harass an enemy base. *Chronosphere: Play God, again. The Chronosphere removes from the equation the little matter of time and space, teleporting up to nine vehicles or ships (friend or foe) at a time to . . . well, anywhere on the battlefield. Note that any infantry within a Chronoshift radius will be instantly fried. Base Defences *Fortress Walls: These tried-and-true walls block enemy ground movement, and can be built quickly. *Pillbox: This little bunker can give Soviet infantry officers considerable headache. *Patriot Missile System: These AA missiles keep the skies friendly by taking down enemy aircraft as well as missiles. *Prism Tower: Fires chromatic beams at enemy units, giving new meaning to the term "shedding light on the situation." Prism Cannons can work together to create a web of Prism defense. *Grand Cannon: Huge range, huge power, and huge splash. It's the ideal defense structure, built by the French. It appears in many campaign missions where they can either be a pain to destroy or a ridiculously helpful addition to an Allied base. Psychic Dominator Disaster (Yuri's Revenge) Infantry *Navy SEAL: Equipped with a high-powered machine gun and C4 charge, they are excellent against enemy infantry and structures. (Note Navy Seals are available on certain Allied missions in Red Alert 2) *Guardian GI: When deployed, these tough troopers switched to a powerful anti-tank and anti-air weapon. Vehicles *Robot Tank: This hover tank pack quite a punch and cannot be mind controlled. They can be built once the Robot Control Center is up and online. *Battle Fortress: This massive vehicle grinds over the battlefield, crushing infantry. And walls. And tanks. Up to five infantry units can be placed inside. The Fortress' ports allow them to fire out. Soviet tanks are no match for a Battle Fortress fully loaded with Guardian GIs. Structures *Robot Control Center: Allows the creation and control of Robot Tanks. Be warned that this building (and the Robot Tanks) will cease to function of the base is low on power. World War III (Red Alert 3) Infantry All Allied infantry are trained from the Bootcamp. *Peacekeeper: A tough Soldier that can switch between tough shields and a shotgun. Can charge into an enemy garrisoned building to clear it out. *Javelin Soldier: Rocket Troopers meant for Armor and Aircrafts. *Engineer: Does not run fast and unarmed, but useful with building repairs and capture. Also received medical training and can therefore set up emergency tent hospitals on the battlefield. *Spy: Allied spies are masters of disguise. They can sneak past enemies and into enemy structures, providing substantial benefits for the good guys. Watch for attack dogs, war bears and burst drones - they are never fooled by a spy's disguise. *Attack Dogs: These are not your friendly frisbee-catching canine friends at home. Allied Attack Dogs receive training on such matters as sniffing out spies, terrifying growls, and killing a man in one bite. *Tanya: The saucy, ass-kicking commando from hell is back, now with a Time Belt. Vehicles All Allied Vehicles can be constructed at the War Factory. Note that certain amphibious units can also be created at the Seaport. *Multigunner IFV: All-purpose vehicle which change its weapon according to its passenger. *Guardian Tank: A multi-purpose tank that replaces the Grizzly, now complete with a British accent. *Athena Cannon: A light artillery unit with guiding lasers. Those who saw the light will then see a rather brighter light from an orbital space cannon which will then evaporate them. *Prospector: An ore harvester which doubles as a base expansion vehicle. *Mirage Tank: The trees from hell are back, now with a spectrum beam and a special ability which cloaks nearby units. *Cryocopter: Unlike Twinblades and the Imperial Copter this thing does not harm targets but will freeze em or shrink em. *Allied MCV: root of all Allied base construction. Aircrafts All Allied Aircrafts built at the Airfield. *Apollo: Air-superiority VTOL fighter. *Vindicator: Bombers useful against vehicles and infantry. *Century: A heavy bomber which doubles as paratrooper transport. *Cryocopter: The beam from a Cryocopter can freeze units. Literally. They can also shrink them. That Shogun Battleship does not look as threatening now does it? Naval Units All Allied naval units are built at the Seaport. *Dolphin: Allied dolphins are back. In addition to their anti-submarine training, they can now leap over water to evade attacks. *Assault Destroyer: Amphibious heavy assault unit. *Aircraft Carrier: An upgraded version of the GWWIII carrier. Now with Blackout Missiles. *Hydrofoil: Fast anti-air naval unit. Structures Allied structures are built from the Construction Yard. All structures can be deployed both on land and water except the Boot Camp, War Factory (land only) and Seaport (water only). Note that to build advanced units, the base needed to be upgraded. *Construction Yard: The Construction Yard is the foundation of all Allied bases. *Power Plant: Provide power for high-tech Allied equipments *Ore Refinery: The place where is is brought to be turned into credits. Comes with one ore truck with the option to build more. More ore trucks mean more credits. More credits mean more toys. *Boot Camp: The training facility for soldiers. *Airfield: Allows for the creation and maintainance of aircrafts. Up to four Apollo, Century or Vindicators can be stationed at each structure. *War Factory: The place where Vehicle units are made. *Seaport: The construction facility where Naval units are made. *Defense Bureau: A specialized lab that gives the Allies access to a number of advanced units and buildings. *Proton Collider: A massive cannon that can devastate enemy bases. *Chronosphere: The ultimate in Allied technology is back. The Chronosphere removes from the equation the little matter of time and space, teleporting up to nine vehicles or ships (friend or foe) at a time to . . . well, anywhere on the battlefield. Note that any infantry within a Chronoshift radius will be instantly fried. Base Defences *Fortress Walls: These tried-and-true walls block enemy ground movement, and can be built quickly. *Multigunner Turret: A versatile base defence which changes its weapon according to the type of infantry stationed within. *Spectrum Tower: A powerful but energy-draining anti-armour defence. Post World War III (Red Alert 3 Uprising) * Harbinger Gunship is a powerful air to ground gunship developed by the minds at Futuretech. It features collider cannon side sponsons to damage structures and ground units and also has a minigun intended to eliminate infantry with its high rate of fire. * Future Tank X-1 was the Allies answer to soviet armor and to cut back on Guardian Tank casualties with its A.I. controlled pilot, excels in damaging large groups of vehicles with its neutron scramblers. The Future Tank is equipped with a riot laser ability as well that can rip through groups of vehicles usually resulting in their destruction. * Cryo Legionaire was developed to deal with large spread rioting after the end of WWIII. They have cryo cannons which have a large spread and stop massed infantry and/or ground units. Legionaires also have a jump jet on their suits that allow them to jump cliffs or in a very fatal manuever land on frozen units and shatter them from the impact. * Pacifier FAV is a heavy artillery armed with close support machine guns. See Also *Allies *Top Secret Protocol - for a list of Allied support powers available in Red Alert 3. *List of Red Alert 3 units *Soviet Units and Structures Summary *Imperial Units and Structures Summary